Madness
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: When a girl is fleeing for her life, will she find protection in the most unusual and impossible place? Unrelated to any of my other stories, and I don't own 'INAH' by Jennifer Saunders, or Cars caracters listed here. Rated M for language and fight scenes just to be safe. No definite time frame of when this happens, so use your imagination!
1. Chapter 1

A dark night. Rain pouring against the windows in the dreary city, the wind working to lash through the dead trees in the nearby park. A bolt of lightning, as thin as a pencil and as jagged as a rock soared across the sky, the thunder roaring madly. In the alley below, a small, thin creature was running. It was covered in blood, some of which was its own, some of which was its victim's. The glint of a short blade caught the bolt of lightning, and the blood marring its shiny surface glittered maliciously. The creature's head whipped around rapidly, looking for an escape. She couldn't keep going, but she had to keep running, to save herself. All she had were the clothes on her back, and a bag she had packed within minutes. She reached a wall, and began cowering in one of the corners. She faced the opening of the alley with a thundering heart and a look of panic on her face. A shape moved into the alley, and she thought she could hear its ragged breathing. That meant that it wasn't dead yet. The one who had murdered her father all those years ago had finally chosen to return, and she had been ready. Now, she wasn't so sure.

However, she waited until the thing had come closer, then with a snarl she lunged at it, the dagger poised above her head. She would gore the thing to death if she had to. The two fought in the alley, and she bit and kicked and stabbed the thing, not feeling its attacks to her person. Finally, when the thing wasn't moving, she backed off, and suddenly, she couldn't look at it. She turned and ran the opposite way, attempting to hop over the wall. She managed to scramble up it twenty minutes later and just as she reached the top, a bolt of lightning shot across the sky, accompanied by its brother, the ever-present thunder. She hopped down to the other side, and didn't see the sidewalk below her feet. Instead, there was a seemingly endless darkness, never ending. She felt as though she was falling down, but she didn't know where. Finally, when she thought she had died while jumping off the wall, she saw ground. She was shot out of the blackness at an alarming rate, hit the ground hard, rolled three times, then tumbled to a stop when she hit a tree. She moaned piteously, and then attempted to stand. She felt the pain coursing through her for the first time, and nearly collapsed again.

She grasped the tree to keep from falling, and slowly made her way out of the forest. Finally, panting, she made it to a road. She limped along the side, leaving a blood trail behind her. Her pace wavered often, and she often felt faint. She heard howling and growling far off, getting closer, and began panicking. She was covered in blood, and she didn't want any wolves to decide she was edible. She staggered into the bushes, and tripped over a rock. Sprawled out in the dirt and leaves and bushes, she waited for the wolves to pass. They only sounded as though they were getting closer, and she continued panicking. She scrambled for cover, her heart thundering again. She froze at a sharp crackling noise getting closer. She shut her eyes tightly as someone shone a light directly into her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ain't sure, kid."

Her eyes flew open, and she struggled to get away from them. She was most likely going to be arrested by these two if they knew what she was. A murder. A weapon. Then there was her, the murderer. She floundered through the brush, making the bushes quake as though they had been lit on fire.

"Come back! We're not going to hurt you!" She heard a voice call as she took off into the forest, deeper and deeper.

Soon she was lost, and panicking, she heard the sounds of the wolf again.

"It went this way, just follow Thunder!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, Lightning."

'Lightning? Thunder?' Was she in some bizarre world where everything inanimate was alive? She didn't want to find out, but instead kept running. Finally, exhausted, she collapsed and fainted.

**What do you guys think of my new short story? Do you like it? I'm going to be uploading it all this weekend, so look for it. :) It's supposed to be a dark sort of poem, and plus, I've been 'in love' with a song recently, and you'll see it later on in the story. Hope you guys like, and I don't own Cars or the song! The other ideas are mine, so no stealing, if you please? :D Thank you very much, and I appreciate reviews! See you tomorrow with FORD and the next day with NEIWICUTB, Liz!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next time she woke up, she saw nothing but white. She panicked, and then began hearing a rapid beeping. She nearly fainted again when a car rolled into the room and looked at her.

"You're awake." She cowered away from the car, and actually ended up falling onto the floor. She squealed when she fell, and the car looked surprised. She whimpered, then shakily stood up, reaching for her knife with unsteady hands. To her shock, it wasn't there. The look of panic in her eyes grew, until something seemed to snap. She charged for the doors, leaped over the car, rolled four times, and only stopped when she hit a wall headfirst. She stood up slower than before, and collapsed almost immediately. She tried standing again, and staggered towards the door. The car was following her, she was sure of that. She increased her speed slightly, panting, trying to escape from the car, thinking that it would hurt her.

When she finally made it to the doors, she collapsed again, her feet too tired and her injuries too major to prevent her from going much farther. She resorted to crawling the rest of the way. When she got outside, the blinding sun and intense heat made her head begin swaying dizzily. She fainted again, slumping limply to the floor.

The next time she awoke, it was dark, too dark, and there was nothing in the room. It reminded her of the city she had lived in, and she continually tried to escape the room. Suddenly, she froze at a sound. She waited, her heart thundering in her chest. She couldn't feel herself shaking or hear herself beginning to hyperventilate. She was truly fearful of this place. The same car from before came into the room, and her eyes darted around the room nervously, searching frantically for an escape. For a way back to her universe.

She cringed as the car pushed something forward. It came to a stop at the edge of the mattress she was lying on, and she saw what it was. An apple. A single apple. Without looking at her, the car left. She waited a mere three seconds before scrambling for the apple. She hadn't eaten in weeks, and had been surviving in her world off water she had found in puddles. She took a bite of the apple, and the taste overwhelmed her. She savored it until there was nearly nothing left, and then she took another bite. It was glorious, and she couldn't get enough of it. She continued eating it even when it was finished, biting off whatever she could. Finally, she resorted to licking the sticky juice of the apple off the core.

The car returned, and she dropped the apple core instantly, limping away to the farthest corner of the room and huddling there. The car allowed itself one glance at her, and she saw that its eyes were an icy, neon blue. She continued watching the car cautiously, not sure what it would do to her once it found out that she had murdered someone.

The car did nothing but remove the gnawed core, replacing it with another apple. She watched as the apple was rolled back to her corner, then the car left. She pounced on the apple instantly and had finished it in mere minutes. She curled up in the corner, thinking that if she closed her eyes she could have been back in her universe, curled up in her dumpster. She drifted to sleep shortly, thinking of her home.

At a bright glaring in her eyes the next morning, she turned away and resumed sleeping. She thought she heard voices, and her eyes flew open, her pupils shrinking to the size of pinholes in instant fear. She scrambled into the corner she had slept in, trying to get away from those voices. The car she had seen the day before was watching her.

Once it noticed her watching, it returned its attention to the red car parked next to it. She began hyperventilating, her chest rising and falling rapidly, like a hunted animal.

She thought she heard the first car say, "-Not going to hurt you, so there's no need to be scared." She couldn't really tell because of the blood thundering in her ears as her heart raced. As the two watched her, she thought she sensed something-was it worry?-in their expressions. She watched as the two conversed in low tones, then the first one, the one she trusted slightly more than the other one, left her. She pressed herself into the corner, trying to stay away from the red one as much as possible.

A few minutes later, the first one returned, and she relaxed slightly. She was still shaking, but froze when the two began talking to each other again. Abruptly, the first one rolled another apple her way. For a while, she did nothing but sit and look from the apple to the cars. She noticed that they weren't watching her, so she darted forwards, grabbed the apple, and then retreated back to the corner, where she began to eat it.

She froze as the two began conversing in low tones again, about to take a bite. When she learned that they weren't talking to her, she continued eating the juicy fruit, her dark green eyes on the two, never wavering. Slowly, she noticed the first car moving into the room. She continued eating, but her pace was slightly more rushed.

Finally, to her shock, she looked up from the apple and the car was roughly a foot away from her. She cowered back into the corner, but stopped when she spotted another apple that the car was rolling towards her. With her attention focused on the apple, she forgot about the car. She snatched up the apple and began tearing off chunks of it, savoring the juicy flavor.

She felt something just barely brushing against her hair and flinched, cringing lower to the ground. She looked up to see the car with its tire extended, and cowered. Had it been about to beat her? It was speaking to her now, using quiet tones that promised no ill treatment. She slowly moved towards the car, gripping the apple tightly in her hands, ready to use it as a weapon for defense if necessary. Her eyes watching the car's every move, she resumed eating the apple, still frightened out of her mind. The car didn't move, and instead just watched her back, its hood slightly tilted to the left, as though curious.

**Hi, everyone! I'm back, this time with more of the Madness! XD I've always wanted to say that. You'll never guess what happened at school today: I learned stuff. XD XD XD I'm in a really good mood today, and I don't know why... O.o Maybe it's because I know that it's a Weekend day, and that means uploading stuff for you guys. :D You guys are as awesome as Pewdiepie, and don't you forget it, because he's really awesome. :) I love you all. :) On a more serious note... This will be my 25th document upload! Yeah! Whoohoo! Yay for me! So, how about being extra awesome, and leaving me a review and reading, and not stealing, pretty please with a mini Mater on top? :D Thank you very much! And for the Pewdiepie fans out there, BROFIST! If you're not a Pewdiepie fan, then TIRE BUMP! Check ya later, Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

She finished the apple, but didn't scramble to leave. There was something about this car, she couldn't explain what, but it was different. She watched the car with an uncertain gaze, but still it did nothing. Finally, when she was beginning to think that the car wasn't real, and had shut off, it pushed something towards her. She began scrambling away, but paused. She trusted this car. She slowly returned, and investigated what it had pushed her way.

It was her knife. She looked at it, then looked back up to the car. This went on for several seconds, then she sent the knife spinning into the corner opposite hers. To the car, this was a clear sign that she didn't want it. It gave her a smile, and she cocked her head in confusion. The expression was so unfamiliar to her; she didn't know how to respond. Finally, she managed a small smile. The car extended a tire slowly, and she leaned forwards ever so slightly. The two met, and the car began petting her. How good it felt! She pressed her head against the car's tire, nearly falling asleep. The car watched as the girl's shaking stopped, and her entire body relaxed with a large sigh. For the two, the world was forgotten, and the girl moved closer to the car hesitantly.

The car never stopped petting her gently, and as she lay much closer, she snuggled against the car's side uncertainly, surprised to find it pleasantly warm, as though it were another human instead of a car. She hadn't realized when the car had picked her up, but here she was, lying across its hood. It was still petting her gently, and she did nothing but curl up on its hood. The car rolled towards the doorway, and towards the red car. She began panicking slightly at the sight, but it quickly departed the room. The car reached up a tire, and set her down on the mattress gently, then continued to pet her. She curled up, her eyes on the car, her head resting against the mattress sleepily.

The car left her a few minutes later, and she watched it go, returning to her panicky ways.

The sight of the car about five minute later was the only thing to soothe her nerves, and she lay back down on the mattress again. She watched as the car rolled over to her side. It unfolded a thick blanket, and then laid it over her gently. Now she was much warmer, and she snuggled into the blanket. The car began petting her again, and shortly she was asleep, her head resting gently against the car's side.

She was running from the thing that killed not just her father, but her entire family. All that was left was her, and it was coming after her. She continued hitting wall after wall in the alleyways, until she finally just turned her back to one, and got ready to face the creature. She heard it snarling as it neared, and her heart raced, thundering madly in her chest and her ears. Her eyes widened, and she began hyperventilating. With a shrill scream, she launched herself at the thing, trying to rip and tear and bite and sink her teeth into it, to try to kill it.

She snapped awake, her eyes darting around rapidly as she panted and shook like a leaf. The car she had seen earlier rolled into the room, and began petting her gently. She moved closer, wanting comfort. The car picked her up, and began hugging her gently, nuzzling her with a fender as she shook. She uttered a quiet whimper, the first noise she had ever made other than a shrill squeal. The car hugged her tighter, and slowly, the nightmare faded as she lay limply pressed against its side.

Finally, it laid her back on the mattress, but continued petting her gently, its eyes watching her worriedly.

As the months passed, she began trusting the cars more, and one day began to speak. "Do you think I'm ever going back to my home?" She asked quietly. Her voice sounded like a whisper, and she looked upon the car she had met first for the answer.

Doc looked over at the girl, who he had taken in, since he seemed to be the only one she trusted. He had given her a name, but most often used her nickname. Nina.

"Honestly, I don't. I'm sorry, Nina." He nudged her with a fender gently, and she shifted her position on the floor. Over the past two months, she had slowly grown more comfortable around him, and he had let her out of the room once he had seen that she wasn't going to bolt for the doors. She was now lying under the desk he worked at, and he couldn't complain. She proved to be an excellent companion, never making a sound, but always about a foot away.

He began petting her absentmindedly, and she lowered her head, leaning into his wheel. That was her one weakness, and he knew it.

Another reason he had taken her in was simply because she hadn't been claimed by anyone yet. There had been no 'lost' ads in the papers, no news segments reporting a missing human, nothing. Whatever had brought her here certainly wasn't coming back any time soon to take her back, which was fine with him. The clinic had its slow days, just like every other shop in town, and he was glad for the company. As for her, she was glad to have found a home with someone she trusted. He had even named her, and it was a nice name.

However, she still had the nightmares, and she still awoke screaming in the night. More often than not, she would fall asleep again after Doc came into the room and comforted her. He had placed a pillow underneath the desk, and that was where she stayed for the most part, out of sight from any patients, but near enough to Doc that he could reach under and pet her with a tire. He had discovered that she was an extremely adept hunter, able to bring down a squirrel or bird by hurling her knife at them. However, her diet still consisted of apples.

She had fallen asleep on the pillow beneath Doc's desk plenty of times, and had been startled awake numerous times when a patient would enter the room suddenly during a slow day. Doc had attached a collar around her neck, so she wouldn't become homeless again, and it had numerous tags on it. When she bolted awake, the tags jangled loudly. She was just getting used to them, and they didn't startle her as often as they had before.

At the moment, however, she sighed heavily, curled up on the pillow, sleepily listening to Doc organize papers.

**How's everyone liking it so far? I know EmilyTheBrave does, and I'm glad! :D I gotta know, is there anything that you guys don't like about my stories? I can improve only by hearing your opinions! I'm sorry for updating really early, I've got a few things to do today, and they'll take me the majority of the morning, and then I'll be visiting my awesome grandmother later today, so I won't be on. :) I'll remember to update NEIWICUTB though, so have no fear, Liz is here. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

As the months passed, making the year grow shorter, the girl grew accustomed to the area, beginning to at last feel safe. She trusted Doc, and was beginning to trust the others. She was finally happy.

One night, Doc was up late sorting papers, Nina under his desk, on her pillow, as usual.

She had fallen asleep a few hours earlier, something Doc knew because he had wanted to ask her something, only to find her asleep. He had chuckled and went on with his work, absentmindedly listening to the crickets outside and Nina's quiet breathing. All was nearly silent in the clinic, other than the shuffling and rustling of papers.

He heard a loud jangling and knew it was Nina. "Finally wake up, Nina?" He teased gently with a chuckle, expecting to hear a quiet, "I wasn't sleeping, just resting my eyes." When it didn't come, he asked, "You all right, Nina?" He got no response again.

By this time, he knew something was the matter. "Nina, what's wrong? Did you see another spider?" He had learned that she was deathly afraid of the eight-legged arachnids when one accidentally crawled onto her side when she had been napping. Presently, there was still no response from her, and he figured that he had better find out why. He rolled back slightly to get a better look underneath the desk, and saw her sitting bolt upright and beginning to shake. "Nina, what's the matter?" Still Nina didn't respond. He picked her up, and held her. "Nina."

"_It's back._"

"What's back?" Doc asked.

He got his answer when the doors banged open. Nina shrieked and hid under the desk. The thing that had entered the clinic looked like Nina, except taller, and meaner, and wilder-looking.

"I know she's here! I know you've got her! Hand her over, and there won't be any trouble!" The human shouted in a voice that was tougher then nails.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know she's here! I've come for my revenge! If you don't hand her over I'll kill you!"

"You won't touch him." The voice had come from Nina, who had come out from underneath the desk and was now standing in a boxer's stance, holding the knife so the tip pointed at the stranger. "You won't touch any of them. You'll leave this place, and never return." Although her voice was quiet, it rung with authority.

The human in the doorway threw back its head and laughed. Nina cringed at the sound, but stayed where she was. "Was that a threat? It was! You, a pathetic, lowly little _child_ threatening me?!" The human laughed again. It was a cold, heartless laugh, and Nina took a half-step backwards. "You're dead." The human glared at her abruptly, making her freeze to the spot. Doc watched all this with rising anger.

"You're nothing. Nothing! And yet you stand there as bold as gold and challenge me! Threaten me! Do you even dare try it again?" The thing narrowed its eyes at her, the glare never fading. Suddenly, it leapt for her, revealing a knife's glittering blade. Her eyes grew wide and she dropped to the floor. Doc gasped, thinking that she had been stabbed, but she jumped back up and raced out the clinic doors.

The human tore after her, shouting, "Get back here! You're nothing but a coward for running! Get back here and fight, so I can kill you faster!" Doc blinked in surprise. So that was what the thing wanted. Nina, dead. He took off after the two, hoping that he could get to Nina before the murder-intent human did.

At a rumbling noise, he glanced behind himself to see thick, dark, heavy clouds, promising plenty of thunder and lightning and rain. He saw the two sparring in front of the courthouse, knife blade to knife blade. He gasped as Nina was almost slashed by the human's knife once, twice, three times in all, avoiding them by dodging and ducking and leaping backwards. Doc charged towards the two, but slid to a stop as the taller human's knife shot towards him.

"One more move, and you're done for."

"This is between us." Nina told the taller, raggedy human.

"All right, if you insist."

The knife swiveled back her way, but she was already running behind the brick building and towards Tailfin Pass. The human took off running towards her, Doc taking the road up to Wheel Well, hoping that none of the other members of the town woke up.

By the time he reached them, the two were again dueling, and it looked like Nina was losing. She was being forced to twirl and leap and duck and dodge.

The human looked over at Doc and called above the rising storm, "Look at how skilled she is at dancing, the little puppet! It's a shame that this puppet's strings are about to be cut… _PERMANENTLY!_" With that, the foul thing stabbed its knife, which was longer and sharper then Nina's, at her. She flew backwards in a hop, and the human growled at her. "Why don't you die already?!"

"I'm not going to. You will." Enraged, the human sank its knife deep into her side. With a sharp, loud cry of pain, Nina collapsed on the ground. Her knife clattered to the ground two feet away from her, where she couldn't reach it.

"I've done it! I've won!" The human threw back its head and laughed loudly.

"No! You won't kill her!" Doc shouted angrily, then charged towards the human, his engine howling above the thunder.

_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed? Late at night, I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need._

The two were lashing at each other with the knives, fighting madly, one to protect, one fighting to kill. The thunder grew steadily louder as the storm neared them, and lightning began to streak across the sky. Still the two kept on dueling, trying to attack one another.

_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night. And he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life! Larger than life._

The human growled at Doc, glaring at him as the two fought. "What's the matter? Trying to protect that stupid, pathetic WASTE?! That's exactly what she is! A waste! A waste of your time and mine! We're fighting over a worthless little child who's probably dead by now!"

Doc shoved the human back angrily. He watched as they slid, then stood up and lunged at him. He dodged, and the human chased after him as he led it away from Nina. They continued fighting up on a ledge, each one glaring at the other.

_Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet! _

Doc began driving up the cliff walls higher and higher, the human following, brandishing its knife like a murder weapon.

_Up where the heavens meet the mountains above, out where the lightning splits the sea, I could swear there was someone somewhere watching me!_

Thunder cracked through the dark sky as lightning ripped it open. From his viewpoint on the cliff above her, Doc could see the wound in Nina's side, along with the blood pooling on the ground beneath her when the lightning flashed. He doubled his efforts, and began fighting with the human even faster, the sound of clashing knives and angry shouting adding to the din of the storm. Doc began fighting with more fervor, and the human matched it, darting in with a knife, then leaping backwards, trying not to get gored.

The rain was lashing at both of them, and both of them were dripping wet as they fought ferociously.

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood! I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!_

The wind was gusting wildly, having increased since the storm rolled into town. The two continued their battle, until finally Doc spotted an opening and Nina's knife flew to its intended spot.

The human cried out in pain, and sank to the ground. Doc drove back down to Nina quickly, hoping that she was all right. He saw that her eyes were open and watching him, and he gave her a gentle nuzzle.

"Nina…" Suddenly, her eyes grew wide, and she tried to scream, but cringed. Her voice jumped out of her mouth, sounding like she had forced it.

"Doc, LOOK OUT!" Doc whirled around and saw the human a few feet behind him, moving as fast as he could.

"I'm not through with you yet, you worthless pile of scrap metal!" The human shouted angrily, lunging towards Doc, throwing its last ounce of strength into fighting.

_I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! And he's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life! _

The two continued fighting with each other, circling one another like dogs, going in for a kill, each the other's enemy. The two blades flashed with each bolt of lightning, metal glinting and clashing together, thunder cracking and roaring and rumbling overhead, the rain coming down in torrents. Still the two didn't stop fighting, looking like two male lions, ready to fight to the death, one for good and one for evil. Light and dark meeting together and creating chaos.

_And he's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight, I need a hero!_

In one loud, deafening, cracking boom, thunder exploded above them, and lightning soared blindingly throughout the skies, turning everything brighter than day.

In one last, desperate move, the human leapt for Doc, having cornered him on a cliff, right at the edge. Doc leapt aside, and watched as the human sailed over the edge, panting, the handle of Nina's knife held tightly in a tire. He heard the human hit a rock below, nearly eight seconds later, and knew that it meant instant death. He rolled over to Nina's form, and was taken aback at the amount of blood that was pooling around her. What startled him most however, was the sight of Nina herself. She was pale, much too pale. Her eyes, which had been shut, were opened now as she looked up at him.

"You're hurt, Doc." Her expression became worried, and he looked surprised.

"I am?" Nina nodded, and he shook his hood.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're alive. Can you get up?" A look of pain crossed her face, and she shook her head. Doc lifted her up gingerly, and set her on his hood. "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep." He told her, his doctor's instincts taking control. She nodded, lying in a ball to try and ward off the pain. He took off towards home, trying not to let Nina slip off.

They made it back to his clinic faster the he would've thought possible, and set her down on the floor gently. He set to work gathering everything he'd need to clean and bandage the cut, and quickly got to work, knowing that Nina's life lay in his tires.

Finally, three hours later, he breathed a large sigh of relief. She had needed to be stitched up, from the inside out, and bandaged, but he had done it.

Once he was finished, he nudged her gently. "Nina?" Her eyes blinked open, revealing them to be unfocused and blurry, most likely from the anesthesia he had given her.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get you to bed." He picked her up again, set her onto his hood gently, and drove towards the room he had first put her in, all those months ago. Once there, he set her down gingerly on the bed, pulled the blanket up to her head, and nuzzled her gently. He went to roll out of the room, but hesitated at the doorway. He turned back, watching her, and suddenly, the idea of her being alone, and open to attack at any time in her sleep came to him. He drove over to her, and parked at her side. Satisfied, he sighed, sank lower on his tires, and was soon asleep, the storm already lessening.

**The End! So, how'd everyone like it? And EmilyTheBrave, I'm glad that you love this so much, and you really knew that it was Doc? I'll need to work on my clues then... ;) And this is the final chapter of it, so than you for enjoying it so much. It makes me so happy when other people like the stuff I put up here, especially since I can't seem to do much else... Besides that, Thanks so much to everyone for enjoying this short story, made by yours truly. Just remember, if you've had a bad day, come on and read some of your favorite fanfictions. The characters will always welcome you home, whether it be Harry Potter at Hogwarts, or Lightning and the gang in Cars/Cars2. See you on Friday, Liz**


End file.
